


Or A Fortune For Your Disaster

by gemjam



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Auctions, Brainwashing, D/s, M/M, Ownership, Sex Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemjam/pseuds/gemjam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico can't remember where he was before this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Or A Fortune For Your Disaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bulletthestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletthestars/gifts).



"I told you, I'm not interested in damaged goods."

Nico's ears prick up at the voice. It's new, clear, English, not the rapid middle eastern jabber he's used to hearing.

"No, no," a more familiar voice assures in the usual lilt. "This one is special."

"You keep telling me that," the Englishman responds. "And they're always marked and bruised. Not interested."

"You like the spirited ones," Nico's handler says. "How you think we subdue them for you?" Silence. "No, no, but this one is different. This one you like. You follow me, number 6."

Nico stiffens, gripping the edge of the bed where he sits. That's his number.

"Go on, give me the hard sell," the Englishman challenges, his voice right outside Nico's door now.

"He comes from good stock. Very good stock. Worth lots of money, but for a good price you can have him before auction," the handler says. "Very good genes, would make good breeding stock, but would be a waste. His father, very rich man, but money run out and he had to sell."

Nico closes his eyes, trying to recall his father's image, but it's unclear and Nico's not sure it's accurate anymore. He feels a lump in his throat. Nico doesn't think he was sold, he thinks he was stolen. He can't believe that his father would do that to him. He wishes he could remember the details.

"Has been very long time with us now, very well trained, you will like," the handler continues.

"Go on then," the Englishman says. "Let's see the goods."

The bolt slides open and Nico jumps, everything in his body tightening.

"Stand," the handler shouts as the door swings open.

Nico does as he's told, getting to his feet and taking a couple of steps away from his bed, standing in the middle of the small room. It's climate controlled in his cell but not in the corridor outside and the cold draft makes goosebumps rise up on his naked skin. He bows his head, a mark of respect to his visitors, and tries not to shake.

The handler stands by the door as the Englishman steps closer, walking around Nico, inspecting his body. "Looks in good shape," he nods. "No marks."

"He goes to the gym, one hour, every day," the handler enthuses. "Very good diet. Trained to groom himself, low maintenance."

"Hmm," the Englishman considers, still circling Nico. The handler snaps on a latex glove, slipping some lubricant from his belt. The Englishman makes a dismissive gesture. "I don't need to see that. Let's face it, he's one you wouldn't mind spending a bit of time on."

The handler nods, taking off the glove. "You are thinking of renting or keeping for your private collection?"

"I'm thinking he's nice but your price is a bit high," the Englishman responds. He steps up to Nico. "Look at me."

Nico lifts his head but keeps his eyes cast downwards, feeling his face heat.

"No," the Englishman says. " _Look _."__

__Nico blinks and then lifts up his gaze, meeting the Englishman's blue eyes. They're pale and kind, even though his face is critical._ _

__"You got a voice?"_ _

__"Yes, sir," Nico responds._ _

__The Englishman nods. "Say the quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog."_ _

__"The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog," Nico repeats._ _

__The Englishman turns back to Nico's handler. "Nice and clear," he praises. "But you're asking too much."_ _

__"You'll pay more if you let him go to auction," the handler insists._ _

__The Englishman looks Nico over one more time. "He's too big a risk at that price. He looks like he's going to break far too easily."_ _

__"You complain when they are marked and you complain when they are clean," the handler despairs. "You are a good customer, I am giving you a good tip. He has the best training, he is from good stock, he will take some breaking. I will give you a preview." He takes out his latex glove again._ _

__The Englishman shakes his head. "Nice merchandise but he wouldn't fit in with my stable. Send him to auction."_ _

__Nico feels deflated, sagging as the Englishman strides out of the room. The handler sighs, shaking his head sadly as he looks at Nico. He steps over to him._ _

__"I tried to help. Mr. Button looks after his boys, even if the clients don't. You'll have to take your chances now."_ _

__He steps out of the room, the bolt sliding back into place, and Nico backs up to his bed, curling up in the corner. The cell quickly warms up again with the door closed but Nico still wishes he was allowed a blanket to wrap himself up with, feeling an emotion he hasn't been allowed in a long time; shame._ _

__He knows the auction is set for the next night, he's heard people talking about it. He doesn't sleep much that night, lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling in the dimly lit cell, thinking of Mr. Button. He knows nothing about him, received nothing but rejection from him, but the kind words that were peppered through his dismissal, that warmed his eyes, that's what Nico clings to._ _

__He gets in trouble the next day for having bags under his eyes, one of the handlers passing him a cool gel eyemask whilst muttering about lowering his worth. Nico lies back on his bed, covering his eyes with the mask, and it's so soothing, shutting it all out, even his cell. He pictures Mr. Button as a knight in shining armour, even though he clearly didn't want to save him. But Mr. Button in the first real person Nico's seen in a long time, someone who wasn't a handler or a guard, and so he's the only opportunity Nico has to daydream about his escape._ _

__He's given a good lunch, a large portion of healthy food, and then in the afternoon he's told to prepare himself to be shown. He wasn't given such a warning yesterday before Mr. Button came but he's trained to always look his best, to always be ready. He makes a special effort now though, cleaning himself in the way he was taught, inside and out. He styles his hair, no products, and checks his body for blemishes or unsightly hair. Confident that everything is in order he sits himself down on the edge of his bed and waits._ _

__All the slaves are brought to a holding area before the auction starts. Nico's seen most of them before but he's never exchanged more than a couple of words with any of them. They're not encouraged to socialise and they spend the majority of their time in their cells anyway. He can't remember the last time he had something that could be considered a conversation. He's taken etiquette lessons while he's been here, taught how to address all manner of people he may be required to please, and he remembers his teacher praising him early on for having such good prior knowledge. Good stock, Nico remembers. He tries again to picture his father but can't. He's not sure anymore if he was brainwashed or if it's always been like this._ _

__They're taken out one by one, their numbers called from the door. They don't take them in order though and Nico is eventually left sat alone, trying his best to be a good boy and sit still and proud. Each time another person leaves he feels a little more afraid. These people weren't his friends, but it feels lonely that he won't see them again, not unless he gets bought into the same stable as any of them._ _

__"Time for the star of the show," the handler calls from the door, gesturing Nico towards him._ _

__Nico gets to his feet, checks himself over, wipes his sweaty hands on his bare thighs and then regrets it when he leaves a slight redness there. He looks down at himself sadly. If he lowers his price anymore he'll be in big trouble._ _

__He's led onto the stage, the bright lights making it hard to pick out the crowd at first. He stands where he's been trained to do so, as he's been trained to do so, arms down by his sides, feet shoulder width apart, everything on display. He's introduced, the auctioneer giving a brief description similar to what his handler told Mr. Button yesterday but a lot more professional._ _

__Nico looks up, tables full of people in suits filling the floor, glasses of champagne set out in front of them, lavish centre pieces making it look like a wedding. Behind them are rows of seats, the people who are presumably less important but still allowed the chance to buy a slave if they wish, probably for their personal collections but maybe for the cheaper, seedier brothels. Nico suppresses a shudder at the thought. He's heard the stories; he doesn't want to end up there._ _

__The bidding begins, the numbers climbing rapidly, and thankfully it's only the men at the tables that seem to be raising their hands for him. Nico scans over them and his eyes land on Mr. Button. He can't quite look away. Mr. Button looks back at him, a thoughtful expression on his face, and Nico wants to beg and plead with his eyes but he forces himself to look away. It's disrespectful for someone of his stature to make eye contact without permission._ _

__He lowers his gaze to the floor, listening as the numbers get higher and higher, much higher than what he was offered to Mr. Button for last night. He wishes he could feel pleased with that but he just feels empty and more than a little apprehensive. These people want him, he reminds himself. Maybe one of them is his knight in shining armour._ _

__A movement catches his eye and he looks over to see Mr. Button raising his hand decisively in the air. Nico stares at him, feel hope swell up inside him, getting carried away with the moment as Mr. Button raises his hand again, outbidding the man with the grey hair on the front table who is trying to steal Nico away from him. Mr. Button holds his gaze as he continues to raise his hand, dragging the numbers back into his favour until he's finally declared the winning bidder. He breaks Nico's gaze, giving a businesslike nod towards the auctioneer before getting to his feet and heading over to pay his debts._ _

__Nico feels giddy and a little lightheaded as he's guided back off the stage by one of the handlers. He's led to a small private room and directed to sit on a luxurious couch._ _

__"You're nearly a record," the handler tells him proudly. "I knew you were a good catch."_ _

__Nico is left alone and he takes the opportunity to check himself over, wanting to be perfect for Mr. Button. He wants to prove he was worth all that money. It feels like an eternity before the door opens again, the handler leading Mr. Button inside._ _

__"You know, if you take my offer last night you could have saved yourself a lot of money," the handler says._ _

__"Last night I wasn't sure," Mr. Button dismisses, as though the lost money is nothing to him._ _

__"He will make very good addition to your stable," the handler praises._ _

__"He's not for the stable," Mr. Button dismisses, looking him over critically. "He's for me."_ _

__The handler nods appreciatively. "A very good choice, Mr. Button."_ _

__"And if it doesn't work out I think the sell on price should be decent, I don't think I'll lose money on him," Mr. Button continues._ _

__"Of course," the handler agrees. "A very smart investment."_ _

__"Yeah," Mr. Button agrees, the edge in his voice suggesting his irritation by the handler's blatant arse kissing._ _

__"Will you be requiring clothes for him or do you want to take as is?" the handler asks._ _

__Mr. Button turns to give him a disparaging look. "It's winter. Get him some clothes."_ _

__"Of course," the handler agrees. "Something smart?"_ _

__"Something warm," Mr. Button says._ _

__"Very good," the handler agrees. "And will you be needing some time to try out your new purchase?"_ _

__"Maybe," Mr. Button says thoughtfully, moving over to sit by Nico's side. "Yeah, give us some time."_ _

__"As you wish, Mr. Button," the handler agrees, bowing as he leaves the room, closing the door behind himself._ _

__"I'm Jenson," Mr. Button introduces. "You have a name?"_ _

__"Nico," he says meekly, keeping his head bowed and looking up at Mr. Button through his eyelashes. He can feel the flush on his cheeks, not sure whether it's down to the attention or just plain humiliation, emotions warring against each other inside him._ _

__"Nico," Jenson repeats as though trying it out._ _

__"Yes, sir," Nico agrees._ _

__Jenson nods. "Spread your legs. Let me see you."_ _

__Nico does as he's told, splaying his legs out provocatively. He doesn't remember the last time he was allowed to wear clothes, to cover any part of himself, and so there's no shame in the action. Jenson leans forward, inspecting his cock, moving it out of the way to look at his balls. Nico feels his heart rate speed up but his cock doesn't react. He's trained not to have an erection unless it's desired; he has wonderful self-control._ _

__"We don't need to be quite so severe with this," Jenson tells him, letting go of his cock. "Keep it tidy, but I don't really care about waxing it all. And do you grow here?" he asks, running a finger from below Nico's bellybutton to the base of his cock. To Nico's embarrassment the ticklish sensation makes his cock twitch. He's so mortified it takes him a moment to respond._ _

__"Yes, sir," he says._ _

__Jenson nods. "We'll grow that back. That I like."_ _

__"Yes, sir," Nico agrees._ _

__Jenson runs a hand over his chest and then up to his jaw. "This should be shaved every day, always smooth, I don't want stubble burn when I'm getting my cock sucked."_ _

__"Yes, sir."_ _

__Jenson sighs. "I know it's how you've been trained and you're trying to make a good impression, but you can be respectful and still act like a human. Just relax, okay? Honest responses, and not everything has to be 'sir'."_ _

__Nico nods, bowing his head. "I'm sorry."_ _

__"It's okay," Jenson tells him. He looks back down at Nico's crotch. "Get yourself hard for me."_ _

__Nico wraps his hand around his cock, feeling hot under Jenson's gaze as he grasps it, stroking firmly up and down. He starts to swell instantly, his training requiring that he gain an erection in seconds and keep it for as long as it's required. He's fully hard after only a few harsh tugs on his dick, opening his palm to present it to Jenson in the way he's been taught._ _

__"Good," Jenson praises. "That's good."_ _

__He turns away, opening up the small box on the table and taking out the lubricant but ignoring the latex gloves on offer. Nico's handlers always used gloves on him. He watches Jenson slicking up his bare hand and he swallows, the arousal at the thought of such intimate skin on skin contact threatening to overwhelm him._ _

__"Shuffle down," Jenson tells him. "Nice and open for me."_ _

__Nico slides down the sofa, opening his legs as wide as he can, tilting his hips upwards in offering._ _

__"Hold yourself open," Jenson prompts, and Nico is embarrassed he didn't immediately understand what Jenson was asking for. Jenson's instructions aren't as clear as his handler's and Nico feels uncomfortable with the margin for error. He reaches down, placing a hand on each of his arse cheeks and pulling them apart, exposing his hole to the open air._ _

__"That's good," Jenson praises. "You stay just like that."_ _

__He reaches between Nico's legs, pushing a finger inside him. He doesn't go slow, doesn't tease, just forces himself in deep, Nico's body responding, welcoming him. He makes a low noise, hips pressing down onto Jenson's hand, not asking for more but trying to show appreciation for what he has._ _

__"Can you squeeze me?" Jenson asks. "Give me a little massage?"_ _

__Nico takes a deep breath and focuses himself, rhythmically tensing and relaxing his muscles in an attempt to get that fluttery sensation that he's sometimes too far gone to stop. The action feeds something inside him, making him feel more open, more relaxed, more submissive._ _

__"Yeah," Jenson breathes, pulling his finger out. "That around my cock. You're going to feel so good."_ _

__Without warning he presses three fingers into Nico, giving him a rush of sensation, making him arch his back and pull himself open wider._ _

__"You can take it fast," Jenson praises, pulling his fingers out and sliding down to the floor. "Very well trained. I'm going to enjoy you."_ _

__He lifts Nico's legs from the floor, pushing his knees up to his chest, Nico still instinctively holding his arse cheeks open even though he really doesn't have to anymore. He makes a strained noise in his throat as Jenson examines him close up, overcome with need and desire, feeling so wanton._ _

__"A talented arse, all for me," Jenson says, leaning forward to lick over it. Nico can feel his hole twitch in response. "The things I'm going to do to you," he murmurs, biting at the flesh of Nico's buttock before licking over the fingers that are digging desperately in to the muscle. "You belong to me now and we're going to have so much fun," he says, dropping Nico's legs back down to the floor. "If you're a good boy I'll treat you like a prince and you'll get so many orgasms and you can have my cock every day. Do you want my cock every day?"_ _

__"Please," Nico gasps._ _

__"Do you want to be a good boy?" Jenson asks._ _

__"Always," Nico breathes. He meets Jenson's eyes, laying himself bare, giving him everything._ _

__"I'll take such good care of you," Jenson promises, sliding two fingers back inside him. He crooks them upwards toward his prostate, making Nico moan and cant his hips. "That's good. I like a fucktoy who likes being fucked. I like to be appreciated." He strokes Nico's prostate insistently, making him writhe and cry out, closing his eyes. "Look at me," Jenson tells him. "Show me your appreciation. Come for me."_ _

__Nico forces his eyes open, meeting Jenson's gaze as he lets it wash over him, connecting the pieces inside his brain to let his orgasm flow. He's been trained that sex, his body's responses, his orgasm, it all comes from inside his mind. It's not even conscious anymore, he's been rewired so that he only ever does as he's told. So when Jenson tells him to come he comes, knocked off balance by the intensity of it, his cock spurting over his stomach as his muscles contract around Jenson's fingers, his head fuzzy and his body hot and shivery. He shakes, tries to catch his breath, feeling somewhat bereft when Jenson's fingers slide out of him, when he gets to his feet._ _

__"That's my boy," he praises, smiling down at Nico in a way that makes Nico glow. "Let's get you cleaned up so I can take you home."_ _

__He walks around behind the sofa, running the tap in the small sink, filling up a bowl. Nico concentrates on breathing in and out, watching the rise and fall of his own chest and yet feeling somehow disconnected from it. He feels kind of like he's floating, like he's not quite in the world anymore. There is a knock at the door, a harsh sound that makes Nico wince._ _

__"Come in," Jenson invites._ _

__The handler enters, a neatly folded pile of clothes in his hands. Nico curls his toes, not wanting to be seen by anyone else now he belongs to Jenson. The handler has seen him in worse states, has put him in worse states, but now Nico feels striped away like he's missing a layer of skin._ _

__"I hope these are to your liking," the handler tells Jenson, placing the clothes down by Nico on the sofa. Jenson gives a curt nod, heading back towards Nico with the bowl of water in his hand, a washcloth slung over his arm. "We are all settled here," the handler says, backing out of the room. "You are free to leave with him when you please."_ _

__"Thanks," Jenson says, kneeling by Nico's side as the handler closes the door, leaving them once again alone. "Open," Jenson tells Nico, waiting for Nico to pull his cheeks apart again before he soaks the washcloth, squeezing it over Nico so that warm water runs down the crease of his arse and over his hole, soaking into the couch. Nico's hole twitches in response and Jenson smiles, looking pleased. He repeats the action a few more times until Nico whimpers and then he runs the washcloths more firmly over him, making a much more direct attempt to clean him up._ _

__He washes away all traces of lube, wipes away the come from his stomach, and then he runs the cloth reverently over Nico's body, touching every inch of skin with it as though he's trying to wash away all traces of what came before. It feels like a rebirth to Nico and he stares dazedly at Jenson throughout, wanting so badly to lift up a hand and touch, to prove that he's real._ _

__Jenson places the washcloth back in the bowl and gets to his feet, surveying Nico. "Okay," he says softly. "Relax."_ _

__Nico slides his hands away from his arse, closing his legs slightly, sagging into the now damp sofa cushions. Jenson pours the water away and then picks through the clothes, inspecting what he's been given. He dresses Nico in black trousers, a white shirt and a grey cashmere jumper, literally dresses him, guiding his arms and legs into the clothes, fastening them up for him. He stands above him when he's done, offering down his hands, a small smile playing over his lips._ _

__"Do you want to go home?"_ _

__"Yes please," Nico responds, his voice cracking slightly at the thought of it. _Home.__ _

__He accepts Jenson's hands, lets himself be pulled gently to his feet. Jenson adjusts his collar, smoothing down his clothes. "Perfect," he says, meeting Nico's eyes. "Stay close to me. You never leave my side without permission. Understand?"_ _

__"Yes, sir," Nico nods._ _

__Jenson gives him a pleased smile, leaning in to brush his lips against Nico's. Nico feels his skin prickle in response. Jenson turns around, heading for the door, and Nico, as though pulled by an invisible string, instinctively matches pace, walking half a step behind him._ _

__The car is waiting for them around the side of the building and Jenson opens the door for Nico, climbing in after him. "Lie down," Jenson instructs, patting his lap._ _

__Nico rests his head down on Jenson's thigh as the car begins to move, curling himself up on the spacious backseat. There's a barrier between them and the driver, the windows tinted, no one can see them here. Jenson's hand strokes over his hair and Nico closes his eyes, still tired from his bad sleep the night before, the rhythmic movement of the car and Jenson's gentle caresses lulling him towards slumber._ _

__"Do you have a surname?" Jenson asks suddenly. "Did they let you keep it?"_ _

__Nico opens his eyes, frowning slightly at the question. He's fairly sure they didn't, that they worked hard to strip it from him, but there's a word at the back of his mind, nagging at him, repeating itself over and over. He concentrates; making connections inside his head is what he's been taught to do, learning responses for every conceivable situation he might find himself in. The word becomes clearer and he mouths it a few times before daring to say it out loud._ _

__"Rosberg," he whispers. "Nico Rosberg."_ _

__Jenson nods. "I thought so."_ _

__Nico looks up at him, frowning._ _

__"I met you once," Jenson says dismissively, as though a link to the past Nico can't remember is no big deal. "You were only little. You were hiding behind your dad's legs."_ _

__"I don't remember," Nico says, trying hard to pull the memory from somewhere but it's not there._ _

__"You were only little," Jenson repeats._ _

__"I don't remember him," Nico says sadly._ _

__Jenson looks at him. "I have a photo," he says, but there's something wary in his voice. Nico waits for him to offer to show it to him, he doesn't dare ask, but the proposal never comes. Instead he strokes Nico's hair again. "I'm going to take such good care of you," he promises._ _

__Nico closes his eyes, swallowing around the lump in his throat. Jenson is all he has now, Jenson who chose him because of what he once was and not just because of what he is. Nico doubts Jenson will hand those memories back to him; if he's allowed to regress to what he was before then he wouldn't be worth the money Jenson paid for him. Jenson must have a certain fondness for that little boy though, and if Nico's really really good, maybe Jenson will let him see that photo one day._ _


End file.
